the TSC: Terran Starship Command
by Nyonix
Summary: I know a fallout 3 fanfiction in 2016 wtf are you doing? well this is probably my favorite game ever fallout 4 is good but it will never compare so anyway this is based on a fallout 3/New Vegas mod (yes implanting to incorporate that into this)
1. Reunion

"Look why don't I get your daughter and we can discuss it in your office all of us up here. In _your_ office." "F-fine go get amata" the overseer managed to spit that out Matthew rushed to the sub - level of the vault Officer Taylor giving Matthew a hard glance when he vaulted over the upper railing whistling he called his K-9 companion who ran around to the stairs to access the first level of the atrium "who's a good boy? Let's go see my Girlfriend". He proceeded into the diner it being a neutral zone, there were officers there. Ones he spared Kendall, Hannon and another couple officers like the the ones that were at the vault door when he left. Amata gave him a kiss when he got to his father's old clinic he was over his father's death. He'd destroyed the Enclave's mobile crawler hed helped the outcast's secure the armory by going through the Anchorage simulation. He been to point lookout helped a ghoul their. As well as going to Pittsburg and murdered every raider except ashur and his wife hed given their baby to the slaves to cure them of the disease rampant there he dragged Ashur and that other selfish bitch straight to the citadel elder lyons was very disappointed in Ashur. He did everything he possibly could he just wanted to return to the vault. When they reached the Overseer's he had 3 chairs out and a bottle of scotch with 3 glasses out "Please take a seat." The Overseer spat out through a fake grin. " I have an idea Alphonse you remain Overseer but you open the vault for trade and the rebels can lead expeditions out". Matthew said "Okay but you leave." but i don't have anywhere to go just let me have some private time with your daughter" Amata leaned on Matthew's shoulder. "Just let me freshen up i'm heading to my old room to shower" Matthew said "c-can I t-take Dogmeat" Amata asked "sure he's well trained" about five minutes later she was sneaking down into Matthew's quarters and into his bathroom. His pip boy was playing some music and a static disk jockey was speaking. Matthew stepped into Amata's point of view and saw his erect manhood "Amata!" he yelled, she froze "i'm sorry i just wanted to know if -if you wanted to have sex". "Sure just let me dry off" she panicked and ran into Matthew's quarters. She quickly took her jumpsuit top off and her pants only leaving her panties and bra she decided to leave those for foreplay she quickly closed the privacy curtain in the room and hid her body under the grey sheets. He walked in nude her jaw dropped at the size it was roughly seven inches long. "Did you save yourself for me"? "Why wouldn't I" well i just heard the radio and how you're this bigshot out there". He the proceeded to the bed and lifted the sheets and she took his penis in her hands and she started sucking it and she started to get a rhythm down and she sped up but the was stopped. Matthew then removed her cotton bra and panties and started to make circles around her clitoris with her thumb she moaned and yelled out "Faster" then he layed down on the bed and she placed herself on his penis he began to thrust into her "Amata I'm going to cum" she just let it happen and after another 5 mins they were done they passed out nude in his bed the overseer became worried the next morning when Amata wasn't in her bed in the morning. _Had she left with him, had he kidnapped her, what if he killed her ._ he started to panic he ran down to the lower level and ran to Matthew's old quarters he was infuriated by what he saw there Amata and Matthew bare chested and (what he could only assume as pantless) With Amata laying on his chest he Screamed louder than he could or had ever "DID YOU COME BACK JUST TO FUCK MY DAUGHTER!" it startled Amata awake and Mathew nearly had a heart attack when he saw the Overseer he pulled out a security batton ready to beat Matthew with it Matthew was pinned against a wall.


	2. This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough

.The Overseer was about to strike Matthew when he heard a Dogmeat growl . "Dogmeat stand down" Matthew ordered dogmeat was confused Amata slipping on her jumpsuit got in front of her dad. "DADDY NO!" "fine but he's leaving say your goodbyes because he's _never_ coming back" Amata felt heartbroken the person she'd just lost her virginity to had to leave He began to put on some underwear and then some combat armor he slipped on his pack and other pockets he turned to her gave her a big kiss and he walked out of the room and her life "i'll see you again" as he left his room he said that and she somehow knew that was true. He said his goodbyes to everyone as he left the vault they closed the door but he knew that it would open shortly. he hiked back to megaton with Dogmeat he stopped at his house he lay on the couch putting things in lockers and the fridge after a quick power nap once he was done with everything in the house he headed up to Gob's Saloon. As soon as he opened the door Jericho piped up "something isn't right here he changed" it could be the new shampoo i am using" Matthew said sarcastically but seriously at the same time as he'd taken that stuff from the vault. "No it's not that i'm just gonna think about it" Jericho said "Gob i'll have a scotch" twenty caps scotch is rare" he coughed up the 20 caps and Jericho nearly yelled out "You Lost Your Virginity"! Matthew red faced slammed his head on the bar counter "sorry kid that was too loud" Matthew then got a static sound from his pip boy it played gibberish words his pip boy had an upgrade where it tracked down radio signals this was in the middle of nowhere "dogmeat you stay here i'm going to investigate this signal I should be back in a day if not send a search party out to look for me". 5 hours later he was being covered in a blue light flying into the air. Matthew awoke he could see silhouettes of figures heard a gibberish language and was having something drilled into him Matthew passed out again. He awoke in a cell with a women "they sure like you they took your clothes". He had his undershirt and underwear on. Just then a claw passed overhead and dropped nearby then it was raised back up with a wastelander in its grasp. "Got a plan" Matthew asked "We could stage a fight. Its Somah by the way" Nice to meet you Somah i'm Matthew" they just started to fight the guards came in Matthew just picked one up and punched it face causing it to explode he grabbed the baton and cooked the other one with it they then proceed to a cell with a girl destroy a minor reactor core set her free make their way through the ship find people frozen from the past get a spacesuit, destroy 3 main reactors Matthew goes to space and fixes some core teleports back into the ship goes through the death ray hub deactivates it goes to the bridge murders the crew and destroys another spaceship just to sum it all up. He pressed a button on the right and it receives a transmission its people calling for help he goes through a teleport in the quarters of the ship to the wasteland to find three brotherhood soldiers standing there minds boggled at what they just saw Matthew simply says for them to go back to the citadel and tell him that he was on a giant UFO.


	3. Integration

Matthew Proceeded to the factory that the people were held up in there were 2 behemoths and 10 other super mutants of all ranks. Matthew tried to sneak around to the terminal around the huge machinery and activated the machinery fortunately it was in a critical state so it killed all the mutants there he quickly looted what was left and he then went over to the bulkhead door that was blown open the one that the super mutants he proceeded through another bulkhead door that wasn't sealed that had 5 enclave officers. "Thank god someone someone came we thought we were doomed - oh god it's you" The officer said. "Whoa calm down i'm not gonna hurt anyone". The officer then explained how they are not under the presidential command and how they don't have anywhere to go on the planet "i have a very strange proposal for you sir" Matthew said.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Harkin status report" "sir everything is almost fixed,the aliens are virtually gone except for the workers who are helping us and an experimental suit of armor is ready for you". "Good prepare a ship and a small squad of men to head to Megaton, make sure there is a couple of engineers and the parts to build a teleporter" Matthew said "sir it is far too early to said up trade with Megaton" "Major i am fully aware of that just please get them ready by 0600 tomorrow" "yes commander" Harkin said as Matthew or as everyone on the ship referred to him as the commander walked to his quarters and laid on the giant heart shaped bed wondering how this deal would go. Dogmeat ran in and jumped on the bed to lay with him "if this deal goes right we'll have to get you a doggy bed" Matthew chuckled at his own joke and fell asleep.


	4. And He's off To The Races

He awoke the next morning his alarm waking up at 5:30 he was pumped he ran to the teleporter hub going to the crew quarters there was a rec room there he lifted weights for about 15 minutes and went to his office. E proceeded to call in Harkin "why are you waking me this early Commander?" "I wanted the experimental armor" "yes Commander her you are i'm back to bed". Matthew rushed rushed to the main anger on foot to make up the time he would put his armor on in the Main Hanger. Once he arrived he was panting he put his armor on over his tank top and cargo pants. "Alright everyone let's move" it was about five minutes until they reached megaton the commander in his Thunderfist armor there were 5 troops to technicians and him. They all proceeded to the vault just north of megaton both technicians carrying the equipment to make a teleporter when they arrived at the vault Wally Mack as guarding it. "Can I help you sir" "i have a trade deal i need to speak to the overseer" Wally unwillingly unlocked the door and M Matthew only brought a soldier when he walked in he saw the Overseer arguing and Amata vomiting but she also looked larger just around the stomach Matthew immediately started to shake he knew what was going on. Amata ran out of the office crying she bumped into Matthew then Matthew started talking politics, deals things like that after all he was a smooth talker. "We want t potion troops here overseer". But what could you possibly offer me" the overseer responded. "High tech facilities even more so than the vault and protection" hmm i will have to think about it, there is a room downstairs you can sleep in for your men well have an area set up. You can relax in the diner if you like." Matthew went to Amata's room to check up on her she was in a ball bawling her eyes out and crying soldier go alert the engineers to start assembling the teleporter" the soldier only nodded and left the room. "Are you alright?" he asked leaning against a wall "its just that theirs this boy and now i'm pregnant with our child" "well you'll just have to wait for his return" Matthew said his helmet and voice distorter toying with her emotions "i don't think so" while she was facing away from him he took of his helmet. "Are you sure about that" he said in his normal voice "oh my god you're alive!" she said just then a grey striped cat crawled out from under her bed "why is there a cat in the vault?" he said surprised. "Well we had a caravan come by to trade and they had a cat that they had and i traded a pristine Book of Medicine for it". "What's his name?" "Skips" "Skips huh hopefully she and Dogmeat get along, well the teleporter should be done i'm gonna impress your dad with it" he put his helmet on masking is face and voice. He walked to the overseer's office and said "the teleporter is ready would you like to see the ship sir?" he nodded as they went through the portal of orange light he was there in a blink of an eye in a room with other teleporters. "Follow me to the relaxation deck" it was breathtaking the planet 200 years may have destroyed it but it was beautiful "can you make out D.C." "I accept your terms" "great we will get a squad together right away"! The next couple of days was spent sending soldiers to vault 101 and getting vault dwellers to the ship on the third day of getting the dwellers to the ship Amata finally went with Matthew he pulled the overseer aside for a moment before the overseer along with the final residents left he took off his helmet the overseer only nodded "can your daughter stay with me sir?" once again he nodded let's go to the ship. Amata went to go with her father when all of a sudden she was grabbed by the arm "You're staying with me Amata" Matthew spoke "oh and why would that be" she said in a seductive tone "just come with me " his room was big "come lay it me love" he said as he got on the bed he grabbed a remote and turned on his room TV it used alien electronics here "let's put this in" it was a holotape labeled Grognak: The Movie they watched it and the fell asleep in each others arm "she is going to die in childbirth just like your mother" "what no, no it won't happen i know it wont" "son you know you're gonna die just like me" "mom!" Matthew awoke covered in sweat he awoke Amata with his sudden movement

"are you okay Matt"

"yeah just bad dreams that's all"

"i'm going to the cardio room"

"At three in the morning? come back to bed."

"sure alright, j-just a bad dream"

"alright i'll move over to the window side, just try to rest".

"i don't know the dream was really intense"

"like what" Amata asked

"it was my parents telling me you were gonna die during childbirth" "it's just a dream, dreams don't hurt people"

"well i'm gonna walk the halls it helps soothes my nerves" and with that matthew was off


End file.
